


First Date~

by Sosuke_of_Secondearth



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Adorable dorks, Cute Date, F/M, First Date, High School AU, Irish, celty/shinra, durarara - Freeform, potatOS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6690829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sosuke_of_Secondearth/pseuds/Sosuke_of_Secondearth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celty and Shinra have been crushing on each other for a while. It's up to Shinra to further the relationship!</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date~

**Author's Note:**

  * For [authr2b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/authr2b/gifts).



Celty pulled up to the restaurant on her Yellow Vespa. She cut the engine, took her helmet off, placed it on the handle bars, and strapped it on. Without the helmet on, her fiery ringlets were finally free. Celty hoped they still looked decent. She decided to wear a simple black dress, not too flashy, with blue and black stripped stockings. Always wanting to wear the outfit, she never had a reason to, until now. She had never felt so nauseated in all her life, but it was her first date. And with Shinra, the boy she had had a crush on since she moved from Ireland in early junior high. Would it be butterflies she was feeling? Whatever it was, she only felt it when she was around Shinra. He didn't laugh at her thick accent, like everyone else. Since Japanese wasn't her native tongue, she didn't speak well. She could write the characters fine, but trying to pronounce the foreign language was rather difficult for her. Nor did he shy away from her flaming red hair, since almost everyone else in Ikebukero had brown hair, or black hair, unless they dyed it like Shinra's friend Masaomi Kida. 

She straightened out her dress, checked her hair really quick in her left side mirror and walked inside. 

 

Shinra had been incredibly early. Way before the reservation was even placed for. For some reason, he couldn't quit perspiring. It may have been the nerves. What else could it have been? When the girl of his dreams accepted his offer to go out on a date with him, he could have died right there. Dying happy was what most people wished for, at least that's what he had been told. He had worn his lucky lab coat. The one his Father had given him for his fifteenth birthday. So, maybe, when he went to ask Celty to become his girlfriend, she would say yes. 

He fell in love with her from the moment he had set his dorky little eyes on her beautiful red hair, common with those of Irish blood. She was so intriguing to him, and her badass, yet shy, attitude made her even more attractive to him. He always thought that science would be his lady forever, until they met in the library in early Junior high. She asked him where she could material for one of her projects. Not verbally of course, but through written words on a notepad, since she was still rather shy with talking in front of people since her Irish accent was so thick, and her Japanese wasn't too great. He helped her find what she needed, she thanked him and went on her way. 

 

Shinra jerked back to the present when there she walked up to the table. 'Oh, gosh! Look at how cute she is!' he thought. He dabbed his face with his handkerchief, stood up, and stuttered as he said, “H-hi C-c-el-t-t-y.” He walked around and pulled out a chair for her. 

Celty sat at the table across from Shinra. If her hair wasn't so red, he probably would have noticed how hard she was blushing right then. She looked at Shinra and said “Thanks for pulling out the chair, Shinra. It's very nice to see you.”

Shinra flushed, knowing well aware that is was visible. Thankfully, the waiter had walked up before he could stutter again. 

“Good evening, my name is Shizuo, and I will be taking your orders this evening. Now, what can I start you off with to drink?” He was a rather tall man, strongly built, with shaggy blonde hair and and shaded glasses. 

Celty thought for a moment, and simply decided to go with a water. Shinra hadn't even had time to look at the menu long enough to find the drinks, so he mimicked Celty's decision and went with a water as well. 

As Shizuo wrote down their orders of water he said, “Thank you, I will get those for you right away.”

Celty and Shinra thanked him, and he walked away. Celty was the first one to pick up the menu, wondering if she should just get a main course, or if she should get an appetizer as well. Since Shinra offered to pay, she didn't want him to spend too much. She set her menu down, and looked at the young man sitting across from her. She finally decided that she had to gather up some courage in order to ask him. “Shinra,” she whispered, “Would you want to share an appetizer?”

Shinra looked up at her. He could feel the sweat slowly sliding down his temples. 'Share one? She wants to share with me?' He thought. Shinra pushed up his glasses. He felt like his face needed a 'Slippery When Wet' sign. He took a few seconds before he spoke, “Sure, that sounds like a great idea. What would you be interested in?” 'So far, so good' he thought. 

Celty responded by looking down at her menu. The item her eyes first spotted were the Mozzarella sticks. She would never say no to cheese, but then again, the potato skins were calling to her tiny Irish heart. 'What would Shinra like?' she thought. 'Maybe I should ask him.' Celty folded her menu and asked Shinra what her would want. 

“Well, I would love to try the potato skins, if you're interested.” He had thought about it for a while. 'She probably wanted a little taste of home. '

Celty's eyes lit up. 'How did he know?' Ireland was so far away from Ikebukero, but this little man in a lab coat allowed her to forget how far away from home she actually was. Not just because of the potatoes. But because he always made her feel at peace. Her heart would ache sometimes, thinking of home, but this was her home now. With Shinra. It's funny how something as simple as potatoes would make her heart happy. 

Shinra couldn't tell if he had made a mistake by mentioning the potato skins. He thought that maybe she would like them. The face she was making could either be taken as she was hurt or happy and he was hoping that it wasn't the former. Shinra cleared his throat. “C-celty, are you okay?”

She snapped back to reality. She had somehow wandered off into a world with Shinra and and green spacious fields. “R-right, potato skins. I'd be delighted.”

Shinra sighed with relief. Shizuo had finally returned with their drinks, and set them in their respective places. 

The bowtied waiter pulled out his notepad and pen again and asked, “Now, what can I get for you guys?”

Shinra and Celty looked at each other wondering who would be the one to speak up first. Shinra straightened himself and looked at Shizuo. “Could we have the potato skins, please?”

“Of course! Is there anything else I can get for you kids?” Shizuo asked. 

Seeing Shinra speak up gave Celty the small amount of courage she needed to say something. She looked at the waiter and replied, “No, thank you, we still need to look for now.”

“Okay, then. I'll be right back with your appetizers.” And with that, Shizuo walked away. 

After that instance, the two sat in a very awkward silence. Beneath the table, Shinra nervously began to twiddle his thumbs. Celty, on the other hand, placed her hands in her lap, trying to think of some sort of conversation starter. 'I could ask him about science!' she thought. But there were so many things she could ask him about. Finally, she decided on something out of left field and went with it. 

“Will you ever wear a gas mask like your father, one day?”

Shinra just looked at her. That wasn't anything he had expected she would ask. “Well, Father wears it because he believes the air is filthy, as it is. Sure, it might not be good for you, but I like it. So, to answer your question, I guess I would say no. Besides, that thing just looks silly.”

Celty tried hard to muffle her laughter. Shinra blushed from the tiny sound that escaped her mouth. 'How is it that she's so cute?' He thought. Many minutes went by in silence. Every so often the two would look up at each and their eyes would meet. Both, of course, turned away, embarrassed. Shinra went to open his mouth to speak, when Shizuo arrived with the potato skins, the aroma filling the air. 

“Sorry, it took so long. We ran out of these tasty things and had to make some more, so there are some extra on there for you two.” They both thanked their waiter. Shizuo pulled out his notepad. “Is there anything else I can get for the two of you?”

Celty and Shinra looked at each other. This kept happening throughout the evening and it probably wasn't going to be the last time. Celty asked Shinra, “What do you think? Personally, I should be fine with these. I had a filling lunch.”

Shinra thought about it. He was completely fine with eat just the potato skins. The date probably wouldn't last too much longer. But ordering more food would help him think about how he wanted to ask Celty to be his girlfriend. Shinra turned towards Shizuo and said, “I think we're fine for the moment. Thank you, though.”

The bowtied waiter closed his notepad and said, “Okay, well, I'll be back to check on you guys in a hort while.”

The potato skins quietly sizzled as the two teenagers sat and took multiple glances from the potatoes to each other. Celty couldn't help herself and forked a couple of skins and put them on her plate. Shinra kept still. “Shinra, are you okay?”

Shinra readjusted with a jolt and looked at Celty. “What? Yeah, I'm fine.” Shinra smiled at Celty. “Why do you ask?”

Celty raised any eyebrow. “Well, you've sort of just been sitting there, silently ever since the food came out. Are you not hungry? Or do you not like potatoes?”

This was it. This was his chance. “Celty, honestly, it's not the food. I got distracted. By you.” Shinra blushed and began to sweat. 

Celty looked at Shinra and her eyes lit up. “What do you mean, Shinra?”  
Shinra replied, “I'm always distracted by you, Celty. I always find myself staring at you. Thinking about you. You're so incredibly intriguing.”

Celty turned her face as she blushed profusely. 

Shinra continued, “It took me so long to gather up the courage to ask someone so beautiful to go on a date with someone like... me. I was so incredibly shocked when you said yes. So I was hoping maybe I could get another yes when I ask you this. Celty. Will you be my girlfriend? I-I..”

“Yes.” Celty quickly replied. 

Shinra hadn't expected such a fast response. “Are you sure? I mean..”

Celty interrupted him, “Shinra of course I'll be your girlfriend! I honestly never thought you would ask. And I don't think I would have ever told you about my feelings if you hadn't said anything to me about yours. Shinra, to be honest, I've had a pretty big crush on you. You never turned away from me, even though I was so different from everyone else.”

Shinra and Celty just stared at each other for a while. Neither believing what just happened, and both grateful for the other. Who knows how ling that sat there in awkward silence, until they heard the clearing of a throat. “Excuse me, I hate to interrupt you two, but was there something wrong with your meal? If there is, I can easily take them back and teach that Chef how to do his job correctly.”

“No, there wasn't anything wrong at all, we just got. Distracted.” Shinra looked at Celty and blushed. 

“Well, then would you two like these in a to-go box, along with some drinks?”

Celty nodded. “Yes, please.”

Shizuo answered, “Well, then, I'll be back with those and your receipt.”

“I hope that was okay for me to tell him that.”

“Yeah, of course. I don't know it I actually would have eaten them or not. My stomach started to get queasy from butterflies. So, Celty, if you wanted, you could keep the potatoes,” Shinra answered sincerely. 

She clasped her hands together. “Oh, really?!”

“Yes, really.”

Celty clapped. “Thank you so much Shinra! For everything. Tonight was amazing. You're amazing.”

Shinra had never seen anyone so bashful in their entire lives. 

 

After Shinra payed for the food, they walked outside to Celty's Vespa. Celty thanked him again for a wonderful evening. She was about to turn on her scooter, but went back and gave Shinra a peck on the cheek. Shinra's face turned nearly as red as Celty's hair. She shuffled to her scooter, started it up and zoomed away. After she was out of sight, Shinra thrusted his fists into the air and shouted, “SHE SAID YES!”

Because it wasn't too late into the evening, he got a few strange looks from pedestrians. He smiled awkwardly at them and started to walk.

~FIN~


End file.
